Longing Across a Thousand Years of Fallen Peach Blossoms
by KumoPanda
Summary: A descendant of the Nine Tailed Foxes did not expect an encounter with a certain inu-daiyoukai again since their childhood endeavors but through her own mission to restore her clan and a fateful alliance with a gang of avengers—Will affections cross from the past? Will the fate of the hound and the fox take a turn? Or, will the hound continue chasing and the fox forever in flight?
1. Chapter 1

**01\. Beauty Causes the Downfall of a Dynasty**

* * *

" _Her robe is a cloud, her face is a flower;_

 _Her balcony, glimmering with the bright spring dew…_ "

The lord of such prestige pondered into the quarters of his beloved, waving away the greetings of the servants as the beauty mesmerizes him. Her movements gentle as the flutter of fallen petals and her poise, above all women.

"… _Is either the tip of earth's Jade Mountain_

 _Or a moon-edged roof of paradise."_

Her dark tresses half coiled into an elegant bun, her lips naturally pouted in pink—A beauty who entices all men across the lands, how can a prestigious lord not? She makes one misbelieve there is such exquisite _human_ beauty.

The young lord grasps the beauty from behind causing the delicate flower to gasp in surprise, "M'lord!" He does not reply. Only curves his lips in content as he pulls his woman passionately into his arms, nuzzling his nose into her silky hair and gazes out the balcony to view the tranquil afternoon.

" _There's a perfume stealing moist from a shaft of red blossom,_

 _And a mist, through the heart; from the magical Hill of Wu—_

 _The palaces have never known such a beauty—_

 _Not even Flying Swallow with all her glittering garments."_

" _A Song of Pure Happiness, Li Bai_ …I must say M'Lord, your lady is pleasantly surprised you have learned the language of the mainland empire so quickly." The young woman smiled not only with her lips but the wit in her eyes.

"Anything to please my lady."

The beauty twirls out of his arms teasingly, "and M'lord have heard of the third part?"

"I have not. Why not we hear it?"

Her fragrance of fresh peach blossoms lingers as she trails around her lover; her fingertip slightly grazes his shoulders as her enamoring gaze locks onto him.

" _Lovely now together, his lady and his flowers_

 _Lighten for ever the Lord's eyes;_

 _As he listens to the sighing of the far spring wind…"_

She leans into his ears, _"…Where she leans on a railing in the Aloe Pavillion._ "

"A beauty so beautiful…you make other women cry." The lord grasps onto the small of the beauty's waist once more as he looks deeply into her eyes. She looks away shyly, "What exaggeration my lord…the only reason I make other women cry— _Is because I have all your love to myself, M'lord._ "

"Yes you do, my beauty."

The young woman smiles and leans into her lord's shoulder. The gentleness of the shy smile however did not last long as one corner curved into a smirk, her eyes a momentary flash of silver.

 _How stupid are humans?_ _ **Especially human men.**_

* * *

"This is the third castle we've been to with the lord being under attack by female demons." Kagome analyzed as she and the rest of the gang travelled further and further away from the castle where they just saved a lord from having his soul devoured by a demoness. Something seems odd though…

"Yeah and we are done saving them, Kagome! We have more important things to do, like look for Naraku and jewel shards!"

"Don't you guys find it odd? None of these attacks had to do with jewel shards…Why do all those demoness want to devour the souls of lords, in particular?" Kagome continues, completely ignoring Inuyasha's displeasure.

"So what? So what if a lord here and there gets his soul devoured, big deal!"

Shippo who sat himself comfortably on Miroku's shoulder sighed, "Well, I'm just glad I'm not a lord."

"I must say the snake demoness just now definitely tops the list in the looks department, knocking the spider demoness into second place…"

"MIROKU! Is that all you care about?!" Sango angrily strikes him over the head with her Hiraikotsu causing a lump to develop on top of his head.

"OW-What? I'm just—Sango! You know I don't mean it that way!"

"What other way can you possibly mean?!"

" **OWW-OWW! OWW**! Nothing! Nothing at all!"

The band of six travelled for two more days before they arrived at the next village. This village bustled and the towns people are lively with adults and children alike…of course Inuyasha did not fail to catch more than a couple pair of horrified looks but Kagome is always there to smooth the fluffed feathers of the villagers over.

"We should probably look for a place to stay. Nightfall will arrive soon." Sango suggested as she looked over the horizon of oranges and purples, the sun casting their shadows onto the road.

Kagome raised her to arms up into the air in excitement, "Yes! That means a bed and a hot shower tonight!"

"Hmph." Inuyasha grumbled with his arms crossed. Although he would prefer continuing on their road…he knew the humans he is travelling with needs the rest once in awhile. He will save it for next time to complain, besides he couldn't help but enjoy the fact that the village has the smell of peach blossom lingering in the air.

"Hey! Did you hear? The lord is passing out rice for all the villagers!" An older male villager shouted, excited as he walked past the group of travellers towards his acquaintance.

The acquaintance's face beamed, "Oh wow! Really?" He turned to his wife beside him, "dear wife, lets go get our share."

A young woman passing by sighed and looked towards the castle; "Apparently the cause of the lord's generosity is because of his satisfaction of his new concubine. After her arrival the lord casted all the other ladies aside…" She proceeds to grunt under her breath, "…How beautiful can she possibly be?"

"A beauty…they say." Miroku caresses his chin in interest as he stared out towards the castle. A smack on the head follows suite.

"You never learn…do you Miroku?" Shippo says shaking his head.

"Do you guys think…maybe…?" Kagome pondered as the castle also caught her attention.

"Maybe what?!"

"You know, like the other incidents!"

"Even if it is…it's none of our business! C'mon lets go find some shelter for the night!" Inuyasha took the lead to walk off.

* * *

"Yes, as we were heading towards the village we felt an unsettling aura coming towards the village and castle…" Miroku continued his explanation to one of the castle advisors as his travel mates look upon him, questioning where did his shamelessness come from, "…I will perform a couple sutras around the castle and my companions and I will keep watch to make sure all is well."

"Thank you, monk. It is surely a blessing you and your companions showed up. The caretaker and I were getting suspicious at what is causing the light migraines that has been going around. A good few of the servants have been going to the physician saying they have an unsettling feeling but can't explain what."

Sango and Kagome shot each other a look. Now would you look at that? That monk really got lucky.

"You do not have to worry. We will get to the bottom of this."

"I shall be in place of the lord to show our gratitude for your benevolent actions!" In his kneeling position the advisor bowed with great formalities. A clear knock on the floor echoed through the room.

"We have prepared a feast for you all. Please do not be shy to ask if you need anything." The caretaker spoke once he slid open the door and entered the spacious room he had allotted for the demon slayer and priestess to stay in. The monk and the half demon were not staying far as they are to rest in the next room over. The servants of the castle, women uniformed in green yukata, one by one brought in trays of rice, fish and soup. The male servants followed after with a whole chicken and a plate of expensive assortment of lobsters, crabs and oysters. Kagome's eyes sparkled in disbelief… was she waiting for this meal or what!? Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea on Miroku's part. They were going to sleep in a warm bed, get a nice hot bath and have the most luxurious feast in feudal era ever. Kagome definitely feel like they can do this a little more often.

"Please make yourselves comfortable, the caretaker and I will be on our way." The castle advisor said with another bow and exited the room with the caretaker. The rest of the servants followed after, the last, knelt down to slide the screen door closed.

"I'm going to dig in!" Shippo and Inuyasha shout in unison as they set their eyes on the slightly roasted glazed chicken in front of them.

"You two, don't overstuff yourselves like last time." Kagome warns the Tom and Jerry of feudal era as she happily digs into her fish after a sip of her hot miso soup.

"Say, could this castle have the same fate as all the other ones?" Sango asks after chewing her rice.

"You mean if a demonness is bewitching the lord of the castle so he can hand over his soul?" Shippo asks as he savours the chicken thigh in between his chews.

"It feels different…" Inuyasha comments, taking a break from his food as he tilts his head up to sniff the air, "…but its also odd how there is such a thick scent of peach blossoms when there isn't one single peach blossom tree nearby. This scent is even stronger in the castle."

Miroku nods, his eyes closes in a moment of thought, " Inuyasha is right, there is an aura but I must say it's masked very well."

"C'mon, lets finish eating and go check it out." Sango says as she finishes her soup and starts on the delicious looking mackerel on her tray.

* * *

Kagome sighs in content as she leans onto a nearby rock in the hot spring. The aches in her body unknotted as she relaxes in the water. Sango sat across from her, completely at ease. This is much needed for both of them through their trials of fighting demons and sleeping on the cold hard forest floors.

Earlier the gang had tried to scoop around the castle to see if anything unusual is going on…but they were unable to find any traces of abnormality. In the previous castles puppet servants were placed around in the act of eyes and it was very obvious where the demonic aura was emitting from, however this time they had no lead. If there is a soul hungry demoness in this castle, she sure is in a different level than the previous careless three.

Kagome went to question a pair of servant girls why there is such a strong scent of peach blossom when there are no peach blossom trees in the area. The explanation was that the lord's new concubine is a known treasure of the mainland for naturally having a fragrance to her. Although rare, Kagome cannot dispute this to be wrong as through one of her history classes it was mentioned in 16th century China there was a consort who naturally smelled of an exotic fragrance.

They would use Inuyasha's keen sense of smell to locate this lady of the castle but the scent is not concentrated enough for one to trail where it is emitting.

"Should we head back?" Sango mumbled in her relaxed state. Kagome lifts her head from the support of the rock and nodded. They both leisurely got out of the water and dressed themselves to walk back to the other side of the castle where their resting quarters have been allocated.

"The Lady is passing through!" called a servant as he scurried to the side of the hall along with the few others and bowed his head like the rest. Kagome and Sango looked at each other with sudden interest but were quick to comply to not look out of the ordinary. Softly coming down the hall were light shuffles of the sound of silk as the Lady strolled with a band of five servants following behind her. Kagome and Sango peeked from their bowing position to get a good look of the owner of the peach blossom scent.

The young woman's long dark hair flowed past the curve of her petite figure with the rest coiled into a hair arrangement with silver and opal pins dangling from it. She dressed of a six layer kimono of pinks and blues all intricately embroidered and laced with pearl and jewels…this woman is completely lavished by the lord at no restrains to the cost. With the rumors of how enamored this lord is, these spent luxuries were of no surprise but this woman's beauty—There is no way a human can possess this sort of perfection. The fairness of her soft skin so supple one who ages naturally would never obtain that kind of a glow even for a young woman.

"Kagome…we have to watch over Miroku, this can be bad." Sango whispered as the lady of the castle disappeared down the corridor.

Kagome sneered with teasing eyes, "My…Sango-chan, you're not jealous Miroku will be deeply enamored like the lord are you?"

Sango's face lit red and she turned away with a hand to the cheek. It suddenly got really hot…

"NO-O! I'm just being a _good friend_ and looking out for him!"

" _Right."_

* * *

"Sana, who were those two unfamiliar women in the hall?"

"My lady, they are part of the band of visitors that claim there is an inauspicious aura looming over the castle and is here to ward it off."

The beauty narrowed her fox-like eyes, "what nonsense."

"The rest of you can stay outside, I will attend to the lord and the lady." Said a young girl who looks just about the age of eight. This young servant girl is the lady's closest and most trusted servant, the other servants of the castle cannot argue with her when it comes to the matters of the lady.

The young servant girl with big round eyes and hair tied into symmetrical buns slid the screen door closed and knelt close to it as her lady gracefully walked into the room in the quiet of the night.

"M'lord…?"

The young lord dressed in his silk attire of navy appears, out behind his screen panels, "My beloved, you have arrived—what brings you here, so deep in the night?"

The beauty put on her best pitiful look, her perfectly arched brows furrowed and eyes so moist in dismay.

"… _And think of home, with wistful eyes,_

 _And of those tonight in the upper chambers._

 _Who toss and sigh and cannot rest."_

"My beloved misses her homeland and cannot sleep? Why don't you come here and keep this lord company?" The young lord led his lady towards his desk where he is painting.

The beauty nods with a meek pout and holds onto the privileged man's arm as she observes his paintings on the desk…They were all skillfully drawn portraits—of her.

"Even when you are away…I cannot stop thinking of you, so I put my thoughts into ink and paper."

The beauty smiles and leaned on the lord's shoulder, "although your lady does think of her homeland…she wishes to see her lord as well."

"My sweet, sweet lady…"

"M'lord did mention once, through a visit of a mainland prince you were gifted a valuable treasure of jade…?" The lady gently ran her lean fingers that look almost translucent under the moonlight over the young lord's cheeks, "…would this humble lady have the honor to see it? Seeing a treasure from the homeland will surely ease the homesickness a little."

The lord looked into the enigmatic lash-laced eyes of the beauty in his arms, "anything for my beauty…now, whenever you feel homesick you can come to this chamber and admire it as much as you want."

" ** _A-A-AAAHHCHOOO!_** "

The lord is startled out of the beauty's trance as he looks towards the balcony where the noise came from, "Who's there? Show yourself!"

The beauty sighed and rolled her eyes—those creeping rats outside. Now they left her with no choice.

Before the lord can turn his attention back to her, she swiftly hit a pressure point causing him to slump into unconsciousness.

The beauty got up away from the body and trailed towards the balcony, her eyes no longer holding the look of a pitiful helpless woman.

"Its _rude_ to be snooping around, haven't your mother taught you?"

 _ **[End of Chapter 01]**_

* * *

 _Li Bai - A Poet during Tang Dynasty, China_


	2. Chapter 2

**02\. Nine Tails**

* * *

" _It's rude to be snooping around, haven't your mother taught you?"_

…

"Shippo!"

"Sorry…I must've soaked too long in the hot spring." The beauty locked her apathetic gaze onto the little fox demon who had sneezed. This group of travellers is like a gong show as they stepped out from hiding along the balcony. A fox demon, a two tailed cat demon, a half-breed, a monk, a demon slayer and an oddly dressed priestess. The ones who have come to apparently _ward her off_. This must be a joke. If only they knew she is no ordinary demoness.

"More like you shouldn't have ran around unclothed as Inuyasha chased you— _Oh wow_ …hello there, this is a even more pleasant surprise." The monk garbed in black and purple steps forward as he finally comes face to face with the ethereal woman in front of them.

"Oh wow…She _**is**_ unbelievably beautiful." Shippo comments as he jumps onto Miroku's shoulder. The two of them gape at the moonlit visual in awe; the way the moonlight hits her is simply breath taking. The jewels she wore sparkles like the dew during a spring morning and her eyes did no less.

"Miroku, Shippo, snap out of it…She is the soul sucking demoness of this castle!" Kagome yells as she aims her arrow at the calm stature of what still appears to be a human woman in front of them.

"Momoka-sama, what is going on?!" The beauty's loyal child servant arrives at the scene. Her wide eyes darts between the six uninvited guests.

"Its not a big deal Mei, our visitors here just thinks I'm one of those demons who have been devouring souls of lords."

"Enough of the chit-chat! Show your true self demon!" Inuyasha yells unsheathing Tessaiga. Momoka smiles with amusement. _What a short-tempered mutt…_

"How dare you speak to Momoka-sama like that you half-breed?! My lady is one of the Nine Tailed Jade Foxes who have once obtained celestial status!" Mei snarls back, the amber of her demon eyes glowing through her human façade.

"She said _once._ " Shippo comments matter-o-factly with which Miroku and Kagome agree with a nod.

"I can care less if that nine tailed demon was once a saint!" Inuyasha shouts, the way that Momoka stood there with nonchalance angers him even more. Her arrogance is through the roof…not to mention her arrogance reminds him of a certain someone with displeasure.

"Mei, you can deal with them…I'm going to try to find what I came here to look for."

"Yes, my lady." Mei complies with a snarl directing towards Inuyasha and his gang. Her features slowly changes from a human to her demon form—starting from her forming large fox ears and her face morphes to form into a protruding snout as she went on all fours, her tail static with hostility.

"She's a Fennec fox demon!" Shippo announces his observation with awe.

"You want us to deal with this small fry while you scrimmage around? Fine, this won't even take three seconds!" Inuyasha charges towards the fennec fox demon and swings his sword in its direction, only to find out this fennec fox has mastered the art of speed. She darts quickly from every swing—Inuyasha doesn't even come close to grazing her. Momoka rustles through the human Lord's desk in search of the treasure she has travelled far to find. This treasure did not belong to this stupid human nobility who knows nothing of the origin of this treasure. _She_ being one of the surviving Nine Tails Jade Foxes is the rightful owner, her family heirloom, the _'Jade Moon'_. This heirloom holds the celestial status of the nine tailed foxes…If it weren't for the goddess Nuwa who had withdrew this heirloom and their celestial status, the great Nine Tailed Jade Fox, Momoka, would not have to deal with such shameful ordeal for the past two hundred years. Sometimes even she has to ask— _is she a deity or a demon?_

A silk wrapped square box appears in the secret compartment of the desk. This must be it!

"Inuyasha…I think we might have mistaken…" Kagome says as she furrows her brow in confusion while the woman they deemed to be a soul-eating demon shows more interest in a little box than the human lord she had so conveniently casted aside. It seems while she was searching the desk his limp body was in the way.

"What?! You're saying all this time she didn't want to devour that lord's soul?" Inuyasha looked back at Kagome in disbelief. The Fennec fox demon leaps back into a defensive stance and watches as her opponent withdraws.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you all along." Momoka rolls her beautiful eyes, now the color of silver—the natural eyes of the nine tailed fox. She lifts the cover of the box and discards it as she smiles down at the glowing orb in her hands. The jade orb is a clear lake green that emits a blindingly stunning purple light…Momoka has always seen it from afar but this close? This is certainly a first.

Inuyasha's companions stare in awe as the glow of the orb shaped jade mesmerizes them. The way a piece of emerald colored jade can emit such a mystical purple light is a first for any pair of eyes, even the nine tailed fox herself cannot help but sigh a breath of amazement.

"Wow…what is that?" Sango wonders out loud.

"This is the Jade Moon and my real intentions for getting close to that human lord. No human soul can compare to the worth of this heirloom. Not even a hundred."

"So you didn't come here to steal a soul you came here to steal a treasure?" Shippo continues to question ignorantly. Momoka shifts her gaze onto the small critter making him quiver in fright at the ferocity behind a mask of calm. She lifts the glowing jade out of the box and the cold friction of the jade caresses her porcelain hand.

"Steal? _**I am**_ the rightful owner of the Jade Moon."

Momoka cups the jade in her hands and waits to feel the power to react to the nine tailed fox blood flowing in her. There is supposed to be a surge of warmth, a change in color, a feeling of familiarity…but…

…But there was nothing.

Only the calm of the night, the cries of the cicadas…

…And six strangers staring at her; waiting for something to happen.

She lifts the jade to eye level—a crease forming between her brows, momentarily disturbing the perfection of her smooth porcelain skin.

"Mei…"

The fennec fox demon morphs back into her humanoid form, "yes my lady?"

"We are leaving to the next destination to find the Jade Moon…" Momoka lets the jade orb roll out of her hands with a 'thunk', "…this is just a piece of ordinary jade."

"I-It's a fake?" Mei mumbles in misbelief.

"How would you know that it is a fake?" Kagome asks, her curiosity getting the best of her.

"You would never know unless you're a nine tailed fox, but you are a _human_ girl…so I guess you will never know." Momoka replies back rather curtly, not particularly directing her sharp tone towards the girl but more so through the tinge of annoyance from the fake jade. What does that human girl even know? So nosey, such ignorance… " _Mei_ _—_ **next location**." Her tone slowly develops impatience instigating the fennec fox demon girl to perform a few hand movements under a quick breathe of "yes, my lady".

" _Yin of the Sun, Yang of the Moon…_ " With Mei's chants a round mirror appear between her palms and an image of constellations gradually appear on the surface, her round eyes glance over it, "my lady, we are to head three hundred miles west."

"What?! So you're just going to leave?!" Inuyasha shouts, "I'm not done with you yet!"

Momoka quirks her brow at the half dog demon, can't quite figure out if she is still amused by him or appalled by his lack of grace...Her eyes met with the pair of deep golden filled with raging questions and a bruised pride.

"Mei…We are leaving." Like she said with a swift leap past the travellers and her disciple following close behind, Momoka the nine tailed jade fox propels towards the night sky leaving behind six layers of fine silk. As the fabrics drifts down from the sky the jewels of the embellishment refracts the light of the moon into little flickers yet there was no longer a trace of ebony locks contrasting striking porcelain nor a pair of bottomless enigmatic silver eyes.

…

" _She's gone…"_

* * *

The slight breeze catches the ends of his long silver mane as he tilts his head up in hopes of catching the wretched scent of a certain calculative, deceptive half-breed. He need not let that excuse of a demon live for another day.

There is no fresh scent of him—or to put it more correctly, there is _none_.

Although disappointed he did not let it show and carried on, on his way. There were his companions following behind him, oblivious to where they were going but so obediently complies with his lead.

"Wow! Jaken-sama, do you think there is a peach blossom tree nearby? I think I smell peach blossoms!" the human girl on a two-headed dragon's back asks in delight. The kappa demon beside her shot her a indifferent look with his bulgy yellow eyes with a 'hmph' as he crosses his arms over his little chest, "Be quiet, Rin! There are no peach blossom trees around these lands!"

"Why Jaken-sama?!"

The little kappa demon huffs with impatience, "because it's too humid in these lands for peach blossom trees to grow, you dumb girl!"

Jaken is right. Any ordinary peach blossom tree would not be able to survive in these kind of marshy terrains, but there is someone the silver haired great dog demon _once knew_ who naturally produces such sweet scent. Yet he knew it couldn't be that nine tails of an excuse…because if it is indeed that woman, she had once promised with her return she would come find him. Then again…that was two hundred years ago. He could care less…who would trust a fox anyways? They are wily by nature…scheming and untrustworthy by heart…

…

It doesn't matter anymore.

…

"Are we lost?" Rin pipes in at their sudden halt.

"How dare you! Sesshomaru-sama always knows his way!" Jaken shrieks, although it also crossed the imp's mind the last thing he needs is getting on the wrong side of his lord from the crack of dawn. Being under his lord's service for many decades, Jaken knows Lord Sesshomaru of the Western lands is not one to easily please for one, for two— _he can hold a very long and deep grudge_.

"Jaken. You stay here with Rin."

"Y-yes my lord!" Before the kappa could even catch up to the stoic form of his lord. The man of the highest demon social standings had already disappeared into another direction of the thick morning fog. Jaken can only muster himself to think of what little positives as he dragged his feet back to where Ah-Un and Rin were; because there is only a few spots of dry land for them to rest on…because finding food for Rin in the middle of no where is hardly a challenge…because it will only take about more than three days till he returns…

"Jaken-sama, is Sesshomaru-sama going to leave us here for a long time?" Rin asks out of curiosity, she never really can pinpoint when he would come back but her faith tells her he would never abandon her. All she usually has to do is wait…but for how long?

"No! He is going to come back very soon! Stop asking so many questions!" Although Jaken shrieks with such certainty it sounds more like reassurance for Jaken himself.

 _ **[End of Chapter 02]**_


	3. Chapter 3

**03\. Unexpected Alliance I**

* * *

Momoka and Mei had been travelling through a night and a good day. Mei who has been by Momoka's side for almost a hundred years have never seen Momoka this quiet before. Mei would never consider her lady to be a passive woman, if even, the nine tailed fox Momoka is very vocal with her opinions and spares no sarcasm. So for whatever reason Mei cannot help but notice her lady is definitely a little off. Mei glances at her lady; now dressed in a white _Hanfu_ with red detailing. Her hair pulled into a simple hair arrangement decorated with a white jade _Bu-Yao_ shaped into a cluster of peach blossoms and among others were hairpins of silver detailed with moonstones. Demons are naturally born either the most unsightly or with unimaginable beauty but Mei still cannot figure out how there can be so much perfection on the supple porcelain skinned, delicate featured nine tailed fox demon. Although now Momoka is no longer in her human disguise, her humanoid demon form did not demean the name of "beauty" bestowed on her. The only difference is she now had elfin ears and a red blossom marking in the middle of her forehead.

"Mei…Have you gawked enough at my beauty yet?" Momoka turned her head just to catch Mei's scrutinizing gaze. One corner of her lips tugged in correspondent to a raise of a brow.

"My apologies, _zhu-zi_." Mei dipped her head.

"Just say what is on your mind, Mei…You know I'm never one for nonsense."

"It really isn't anything, zhu-zi. I just thought you were more quiet than usual—something seems to be on your mind."

Momoka blinks and let a soft 'hmph'.

"That half-breed, Inuyasha…his eyes, they reminded me of someone else's—yet, somehow they were nothing alike."

Mei stares at her lady, the silver of her lady's eyes misted with contemplations, "Is zhu-zi referring to the boy who insists on calling you by the Japanese name Momoka instead of your continental name _Tao Hua_?"

Momoka watches the quick-witted demon girl's curious form strolling beside her. Why does this little twin-bun headed girl have to be so clever? Did it hurt her to be wrong sometimes? Momoka grimaced at the fact Mei is indeed a psychic demon and through her Yin Yang mirror she can see the future and the past. That Fennec fox demon girl knew practically everything about her even before their meeting—Mei came to her claiming their paths were intertwined and she, herself, is destined to follow Momoka for eternity.

Momoka and Mei halted in their steps, sensing a familiar six close to crossing their paths. The nine tails glances back; amused they were crossing paths again so soon. Whatever reason, the six travellers were moving fast—from a distance the nine tails and vessel can see the shapes of the transformed two-tailed cat demon with two humans and a demon fox on her back and the half-demon with the human girl on his back.

"Look ahead Inuyasha! I think it's that nine tailed fox demon and her little fox demon that follows her!" The human girl shrieks. Momoka silently watches the odd priestess pointing at her till when the six lands right in front the two of them. A gust of wind tousles their clothing and hair, yet they lock their gazes on the six without a blink.

"How rude of that human girl, zhu-zi. She just called you _that nine tailed fox demon_. Mei will not forgive such ignorance!"

"Mei…leave it. I can careless what an irrelevant human girl thinks." Momoka catches Inuyasha's golden eyes as she makes her intentions clear to her vessel. The half dog demon's pools of gold quivers with continuous suspicion, "who are you calling _irrelevant human girl_?"

Momoka sneers, "your _lover_ , half-breed."

The moment the word 'lover' left between the lips of the nine tails the human girl and the half demon flushed a sunset red more crimson than the sundown befalling them at the moment. Momoka thought ' _irrelevant'_ would be a more triggering word but apparently ' _lover'_ is.

"W-what lover?" Kagome stutters as she looks away. Yet she doesn't deny.

"Why are you following my lady and I?" Mei suddenly snaps, her round fox eyes glaring at each and every one of them.

"We simply so happen to be travelling in the same direction. Kagome, here, sensed a quantity of shikon jewel shards…" The monk replies with an almost insincere respectable tone, "…my name is Miroku, Momoka-sama…" Momoka watches him, her expression full of indifference.

"…Whether dressed in a kimono or clothing of the continent, I must say my lady is still of such exotic beauty. The scent so mesmerizing of peach blossoms it makes this monk of _pure intentions_ close to the gates of sin…" Momoka can sense the female demon slayer who seems to have feelings for the monk fume in fiery fits of jealous anger. Momoka smirks as she grasps the monks face between her claws causing everyone to gasp.

"Hey! What are you planning to do with Miroku?!" Inuyasha hollers ready to draw his blade.

The nine tails paid no heed as she draws the monk's face closer to hers—his expression stiffening.

"Legend has it that the nine tailed foxes enjoy the tastes of bewitched lecherous mens' hearts…I wonder…" she draws her free hand's index finger along the monk's neck, her claw ever so lightly grazing his fragile skin, "…how the likes of a sinning monk's heart tastes?"

Miroku falls back on his behind in a gasp, with his sudden fall earning a cut from Momoka's claws. She smirks, quite enjoying herself.

"You humans are so stupid. You make such ridiculous rumors and legends and in the end get a scare out of them yourselves. My lady doesn't eat human hearts…she's especially _**not**_ interested in the heart of a lewd monk's." Mei scowls at Miroku's terrified form sliding back to his companions, who quickly caught on to the situation and shot the monk apathetic looks. He totally deserves that. He needs a scare once in awhile.

* * *

Momoka had not thought to rest but Mei had a point, they do need to rejuvenate themselves before infiltrating the next castle. The human disguise is not hard to produce for experienced immortal beings but it still requires energy and concentration, especially when it is used for a long period of time. Hence now a certain six: humans, little demons and a half demon resting across from them. There was only this one small run down shrine in the clearing…they concluded they were cordial enough to share.

"So what's with this stupid jade ball you're looking for?" Inuyasha's rough voice cuts through the awkward silence and the crackling of the small fire Shippo and Kagome had set up. It was _only_ one day ago they had gone around accusing the nine tails of sucking souls of human lords.

Mei gasps. Stupid jade ball?!

Momoka glances up at the half-breed, "this _stupid jade ball_ doesn't concern you."

Kagome meekly smiles, "say Momoka-san, please forgive Inuyasha for the way he speaks. He may be rough around the edges but he is a good guy. We are sorry for accusing you earlier. Please forgive us?"

Momoka stares at the human girl but words do not leave her lips. She isn't exactly used to dealing with these kinds of conversations.

"We all met each other on the way…" Kagome starts, breaking away from the thick awkwardness lingering in the air; "…I had broken the shikon jewel into hundreds of pieces so now we have to look for them. We're also on the hunt for Naraku."

Momoka wasn't really sure why this Kagome is sharing such information with her, but she concludes she is trying to call truce by revealing something about them.

"I don't understand why this shikon jewel is being sought after so much…" Mei said what was on Momoka's mind.

"The jewel of four souls is a jewel that contains immense powers, with it as a whole it can grant anyone's desires whether a demon or a human. Now that it's in pieces humans and demons alike are using these pieces to enhance their powers. However, with what we witnessed…whoever has the shikon jewel in possession never had a happy ending." Miroku explains to Momoka and Mei.

"From what you just said it does seem like this jewel holds great powers…"

Momoka sneers, "…Yet those who seek it lacks something or another, so in other words it caters to those of the weak."

"What do you mean _'caters to those of the weak'_? What makes you think you're in anyway superior?!" Inuyasha suddenly yells, clearly offended by Momoka's conclusion after her vessel's acknowledgement.

Mei clears her throat, "actually starting from lineage Momoka-sama is in all ways superior—The nine tailed jade foxes have over thousands of years of history. Her great ancestor _Daji_ trained a thousand years to obtain the form of a humanoid and won great honors from the _goddess Nuwa_ after she successfully brought down the Shang Dynasty and their lecherous ruler who had shamelessly slandered the goddess Nuwa with his lewd poetry. The goddess Nuwa then granted Daji the status of a deity not only for her but also for all of her future generations. The _'Jade Moon'_ is then bestowed upon the nine tailed jade foxes in recognition."

Momoka stares into the flickering fire, her tone of voice no longer in her usual air of supremacy and cynicism, "the Jade Moon is the first heirloom to be bestowed but among the one granted to the nine tailed foxes clan there were three others that followed. Of the four celestial animals there is the nine tailed foxes; _jiu mei hu,_ the five claw dragons; _wu jiao long_ , the phoenix; _feng huang_ and the Kirin; _qi lin_. Soon after the Jade Moon was bestowed upon the nine tailed foxes the Nuwa goddess granted the three other heirlooms to the other celestial animals to create fairness and harmony. The Golden Claw was given to the dragons, the Pearls of a Beauty was given to the phoenixes and the Six Tier Silver Pagoda to the kirins. However harmony did not last long upon the four celestial animals and with the divergence of beliefs due to the nature of the nine tailed foxes and the rest of the animals, the Nuwa goddess condemns the foxes and made orders to withdraw our heirloom…"

"Then why are you looking for the Jade Moon among the humans away from the continent? Shouldn't the goddess have possession of it?" The demon slayer asks, they were all listening intently to her—completely entranced.

"…Only the messenger who had the task of bringing it back to the goddess had lost it among the mortals—and through the years the reigning mortals of the continent bestowed it as an exotic gift further East to the lords of these lands, as so it is foretold by Mei's powers…therefore we are here."

"So if you find the Jade Moon, does that mean you get to become a deity again?" the little fox demon sitting in Kagome's lap asks, his round emerald eyes shining with curiosity.

' _Hmph'_ , Momoka grunts dryly under her breath, "if only things were that easy."

Mei sighs, "Only the Nuwa goddess holds the decision of the statuses. The Jade Moon would not give my lady her deity rights back but it does hold the nine tailed foxes' rejuvenation of their celestial powers and well, their dignity…" Her expression gradually changed for the worse as she grits her teeth, "You all should see those dragons and phoenixes and their disgustingly smug faces. If it were up to me I'd smack those degrading looks off them. How completely insolent towards my lady."

If Mei were to feel the humiliation, Momoka could feel it a hundred times over. Her silver eyes clouded just the slightest as she looks away tilting her head higher with a sigh, " _enough_ , Mei."

* * *

The morning of, the dews were still clinging to the leaves and the sun was just breaking dawn. There was a different sort of air from the six travellers as Momoka had suspected would happen—they were almost accepting of her…it was cringe-worthy and it made her sick just by the thought of it.

 _Who do they think they are?_

"We are _leaving_ , Mei." Momoka announces after being stirred up by her own raging thoughts. She rather offensively nudged past Kagome and Inuyasha who were walking leisurely in front of her.

"Hey! What was that for?" Kagome yelps, she furrowed her brows in confusion. She had thought they had an understanding the night before.

"I need not a bunch of humans, half-breeds and everything else that got picked up on the side of the road to pity me. _I_ , I am a descendant of the great Daji, a great nine tailed fox…I need not—"

"Yeah yadda yadda, blah blah blah…" Inuyasha jumps in front of her with his arms crossed over his chest, his deep golden eyes determined as he spoke, "…None of us are pitying you. **WE DON'T CARE** , not even your over-privileged sob story. So what if you are a demon or a deity or whatever? The point is you have a mission, we have a mission and we are both heading to the same place to achieve it so stop barking about your wounded pride and just get moving with us. _Jeez, you're really starting to sound like an obnoxious bastard I know_."

Momoka blinked.

Mei had her mouth almost hanging to the floor. _Did he just say all that to her lady?_

The nine tails shifted the weight on one foot to the other as she looks away. Everything he just said was rude and beyond disrespectful…but he has a point.

...

 _So what if you are a demon or a deity or whatever?_

 _...You have a mission…_

… _Stop barking about your wounded pride…_

 _..._

Momoka clears her throat; the _bu yao_ ornaments on her head are rigorous in sways as she tilts her head up haughtily.

"Well then, I guess I can't help it. You **are** , all in fact in _dire need_ of travelling with _a_ beauty." She walks past Inuyasha to lead the way.

Kagome, Sango and Inuyasha twitch at the nine tail's behavior.

"Did she just deliberately call us ugly?"

"What a difficult woman." Inuyasha grumbles, besides the nine tail's erratic behavior he was also actively annoyed at the fact she keeps purposely walking in front of him, when _he_ is the one who always leads the way!

Shippo shakes his head and sighs, "I don't understand adults." Kirara who is crouching beside him tilts her head and purrs.

 _ **[End of Chapter 03]**_

* * *

 _Hanfu – The Han clothing, dressing of the Han Chinese people._

 _Bu-Yao – Literally being 'swaying', it is a hairpin that denotes noble status. Often encrusted with jewels with a featured carved design._

 _Zhu-zi – master/ my lady, a unisex term._

 _Tao Hua – Literally meaning 'peach blossom'. Momoka is the direct translaton of Tao Hua._

 _Daji – The thousand-year-old nine tailed vixen that became the favorite consort of the King Zhou of Shang dynasty (the last king). She is often portrayed malevolent and cruel._

 _Goddess Nuwa – The goddess who created mankind and repaired the pillar of heaven._

 _Shang Dynasty – Dates back to 1600 BC, during the bronze age of China and way before the imperial dynasties starting from Qin dynasty._

[Author's Note]

With all that vocabulary I thought it would be helpful to keep a list of it at the bottom for reference. Besides that I don't have much else to say besides a big thanks to the few who have taken an interest to my story with the faves and the follows. Thank you! I welcome more comments! I would really love to read your thoughts on your opinion on the story so far. I know its a little early on but please do let me know your anticipations and how the heroine of the story fairs!


	4. Chapter 4

**04\. Unexpected Alliance II**

* * *

"This must be it." Sango states as her friends and the nine tails along with her vessel look upon the massive castle in front of them. The estate is tightly guarded with many mortal soldiers and in comparison to the last castle they visited this one is much grander in size.

"No doubt. I can feel…one…two…three jewel shards!" With Kagome's proclamation Inuyasha clutches his fist in determination and draws his blade out with the other, "Great. Lets go slay that demon and get our jewel shards!"

"Inuyasha…wait…we can't just charge in."

"Hey you there! The one that just drew your weapon! State yourself!" Inuyasha's brashness attracted the gate guard's attention causing them to yell towards the group.

"I apologize for the commotion good men, I am the daughter of the Prince of Wei from the continent. These are my escorts through the long journey here. I am here to meet your lord. Your lord will understand when he sees this." Momoka came forth, now in her human disguise and a demure smile in place of her usual haughty expression. She hands them a scroll she takes out from the sleeves of her silk robes. The gate guard's immediately complied with her request and apologizes for their harsh tone.

"This is impressive and so much more effective than Inuyasha's dumb idea of charging in." Shippo says matter-o-factly as he nods in agreement to himself.

Mei smirks, now also in her human form, "a beauty's scheme. It works every time."

"More like the sly of a fox," grunts Inuyasha as he retracts his fang back into its sheath.

The two guards scamper back, returning behind four male servants and a finely dressed man appearing to be an official of the court.

"Forgive our discourtesy my lady, it is our mistake we did not prepare before your arrival. Please accept our humble apologies and come in to the castle…" The four servants behind him took care of the travellers' load: Sango's hiraikotsu, Miroku's staff, Kagome's backpack and such. "…Please…this way." The official then escorts the travellers' through the gates of the castle as honored guests.

"This is definitely special treatment we've never gotten before." Miroku whispers beside Sango, who nods, "Good thing we have Momoka-san come along with us. It might've been difficult if we had tried to get through ourselves. This is certainly a castle of a very high-standing lord."

…

The group of travellers enters into the grand hall of the castle; the walls were decorated with portraits of beautiful women and landscape, the balcony easily accessible and displaying the exquisite garden of cherry blossoms, bonsais and willows. The servant women knelt by the screen doors to attend to the ins and outs, while at the front of the grand hall a luxuriously dressed older man in his forties seated on the tatami mat, most surely the lord of the castle. Beside him a beautiful woman dressed in a nine-layer kimono of plum, red and different peony embroideries. She has flowing long black hair, pale complexion, wide-set ebony eyes and pursed painted red lips. Her pale fingers grasped onto the lord's forearm, as she looks over the visitors in a moderate look of distaste.

Momoka stares at the woman seated next to the lord in a slight smirk. _She will be damned, if it isn't a kitsune._ Fox demons are by nature skillful when it comes to hiding their scents so it wasn't like she is a dead give away, but with her eyes Momoka can see through any disguise…And that woman just cannot hide her long snout and slithering red-orange tail from her sight. Momoka and her companions head towards the lord and respectfully bows. Although he paid no interest moments earlier, with a whiff of the sudden pleasant smell of fresh peach blossoms he turns his attention away from brushing the hair of the beauty in his arms. His advisor who escorted the visitors kneels in front of the lord and bows, his forehead grazing the tatami mat beneath him.

"Lord Sugiyama this is the lady of Wei of the continent."

Momoka slowly flutters her eyes with a gentle smile, egging on not only the dirty looks from the kitsune in disguise but also the lewd eyes of the human lord.

"This lord's lecherous eyes can rival with Miroku's…" Sango mumbles under her breath. Kagome nods beside her taking nervous glances at the woman beside the man of her friend's dismayed interest. She has them…the jewel shards.

"It is an honor to meet Lord Sugiyama, Tao Hua has heard many of your fine victories."

"Tao Hua is your name?" The lord bellows in content laughter, "a fine name for a fine woman…I do not have to see you to know you are a beauty beyond compare," he takes another whiff of the scent that has enveloped the room, "I can smell how absolutely intoxicating beautiful you are." He bursts into another fit of satisfied laughs.

Kagome and Sango's face pales as they continue listening to the lord.

"What an old creep." Kagome whispers.

"That's how you sound like when you hit on woman, Miroku." Shippo states only to have the monk display an expression of innocence and utmost denial.

"Here I am wondering why the Prince of Wei would send me such a fine woman? I would think he desires something from me…" The lord quirks his thick brow and he leans towards Momoka.

"My lord, do not be bewitched by this woman…for all we know she might be a demon—look she travels with demons!" The kitsune reasons and points her pale pointy fingers towards Inuyasha, Shippo and Kirara.

"Now, now my love, do not be jealous…there is enough of this lord to go around!" Lord Sugiyama chuckles as he pats the kitsune's lap. The companions of Momoka cannot help but be taken aback by the human lord's bewildering behavior.

"I think he might actually be worse than you Miroku." The half demon comments in a matter-o-fact manner.

"My lord is a generous, clever man and Tao Hua is a giving woman…I have happily accepted to come be in the lord's company in exchange for the lord to send the Prince—the Jade Moon."

Her companions slightly gasped at her bold choice of tactics.

The situation pales as the laughter drops from the human lord's face. His thick eyebrows knit as he watches the continent beauty before him in silence. Among the humans the Jade Moon is still a treasure beyond value and holds auspicious meaning. How could one just give away such a rare commodity?

Momoka felt a breath hitch in her throat. Did she make the wrong choice?

An instant of silence sliced through the now, thin air. All eyes were expecting the lord's reaction.

The lord than erupts into roars of laughter again.

"Is that it? Takada _instantly_ prepare to send the Jade Moon to the Prince of Wei!"

The advisor bows from his sitting up right position, "yes my lord!"

The human lord gets up from his seat and leisurely treads towards the foreign woman in front of him. He offers his hand, " What can a piece of jade do for me? Surely a woman beyond any beauty is more valuable…" Momoka takes his hand and stands up from her bow, directly facing him. Once meeting her eyes the human man drowns in the windows of her soul.

"What an awfully lecherous lord." Shippo sits in awe at how the situation played out.

"Show my new lady to her residence! And her companions shall be heavily rewarded for safely bringing the divine lady to Sugiyama castle. Have a fine residence be prepared for them as well—and a feast!"

* * *

The evening passes with a grand feast as the lord had ordered. It was a feast beyond imaginations—surely when he had said grand the group of travellers had imagined some seafood, some chicken like the last castle they had visited. However a whole roasted boar, roasted ducks and twelve other entrées including chicken and seafood were definitely beyond their expectations. Yet…the night was not complete without a dance displayed by the divine nine tailed fox. If she had not seduced this human lord enough—next he would gladly be offering his heart and liver. The way she danced in her continental clothing of flowing fine silk, barefooted to just the rhythm of drums was nothing like anyone from the island of the rising sun has seen. How can anyone believe this is a demon and not a celestial maiden fallen from the heavens?

...

Her beauty is her weapon…

...

Her wisdom is from her experience…

...

And her determination seeded from her _desperation_.

...

Momoka watches the movements of the night sky from her window. The stillness of the crescent moon and the twinkle of the stars indicate the deep of dusk.

"Mei, let's go."

The quiet of the night is the time for all who have intentions to set in motion.

"Yes my lady. Do we sweep the rooms of the main residence?" Mei complies as she follows Momoka out of the room.

"No. The lecherous human willingly told me the Jade Moon would be in the castle treasury for preparations. We will go there."

"Yes my lady."

* * *

She had all the attention from the lord of the castle before that sly vixen arrived. The kitsune snarls as she paces down the halls of her residence, her servant anxiously following after her.

"Lady Asada please restrain from your anger! Please my lady, the lord will return!"

" _ **Shut up you wench!**_ " The kitsune screams as she kicks the servant girl to the side.

She could have had that human lord offer his soul by now but that continental fox is reaping everything she had worked hard for. The only solution is to get rid of that continental bitch…Then she would be able to continue collecting souls of lords and…

She turns to the weeping servant girl on the floor.

…But first, she might as well replenish her powers.

"You would listen to your lady, right?" The kitsune asks with a gentle voice as she extends her hand to reveal her claws. The servant girl on the floor sniffles as she meekly nods, "Yes my lady, I am to serve you for the rest of my life. I shall do anything my lady wishes."

The kitsune smirks, " _good_. **I am hungry**."

" _P-pardon...?_ " The servant girl looks up to catch the fox demon's tail pinning her to the wall. The beautiful woman in front of her draws her claws and swipes it across the girl's neck.

"Your sacrifice is for the greater good." The kitsune cackles as she tears through the flesh of the limp body between her freshly soiled claws.

* * *

The treasury is located among the main residence of the castle. Due to her status as a lady of the castle now, no one questioned why her and her vessel strolled through the night towards the main residence. Inuyasha and his band of friends should be off in the night around the castle looking for the fox demon that holds the jewel shards…their whereabouts were not of her concern as she has her own task to act upon.

" _Zhu zi_ , this should be the treasury." Mei announces after she checks into a room among the two other they had looked in. They enter the room and on a table the Jade Moon glows as it is enclosed in a silver casket. Momoka cannot help but be wary…the last one she sought turned out to be nothing but a fake. Momoka reaches to open the casket…

"Now I was wondering where you were, continental bitch." A sinister female voice approaches the treasury, from out of the shadows reveals the face of the kitsune; a snout now revealed, dripping with blood from what seems to be from a previous meal moments fresh and a lively red-orange bushy tail peeks out from under her kimono.

Momoka retrieves her hand from the casket and sighs. She didn't want to waste her time dealing with a low-life like her. Who was she to think she can compare her mediocre kitsune demon blood with that of a descendant of the nine-tailed foxes bloodline?

"Perhaps you can wipe your soiled snout before you speak to me."

"YOU SHUT UP! Don't talk to me like you are superior!"

Momoka snorted into a smirk, " I am _superior_ …"

"Lady Momoka is of the great thousand year nine-tailed fox bloodline, you common kitsunes are nothing compared to the celestial nine-tails!" Mei snarls.

"Celestial? Hah, don't make me laugh, " The red-orange kitsune cackles, "last time I checked the nine-tails have all been demeaned to the status of demons. You are no different from me!"

Momoka narrows her eyes. _Insolent fox wench…_

"Over there! I sense the jewel shards over there!" Kagome's voice bellows through the halls. Inuyasha and Kagome wreck through the entrance, crashing through the sliding doors and tearing a hole into the wall.

They _always_ have to make such a boisterous entrance.

"Hand the jewel shards over, you ugly fox!" Inuyasha shouts as he points his weapon towards the kitsune.

"So you all were in on this together as I have presumed, how sickeningly adorable, demons, half-demons and humans are all coming together to work together," The vixen sarcastically scowls just when Sango, Miroku, Kirara and Shippo arrives, "with three jewel shards you can't touch me, I will finish you all off and then finish that cocky nine-tailed vixen off!" The fox demon outgrows her kimono and transforms into her true form, an overgrown red fox with a serious need for dental work. She swipes her unforgiving sharp claws at Kagome and Inuyasha only to have Inuyasha block with his Tessaiga. Although he did block the blow the huge claw is pushing him back. Sango throws her hiraikotsu only to have it thrown back at her with the fox demons other agile claw. As the band of odd travelers and the fox demon fight they gradually tear down the room and rooms surrounding the vicinity they are battling in.

"WIND SC—"

"INUYASHA! You can't use the wind scar! You're going to put the human lives in the castle in danger!" Kagome yells as she just barely dodges a sweep of the fox demon's giant tail.

"DAMN IT ALL!" Inuyasha shouts as he withdraws the disastrous attack in the nick of time.

Miroku throws something at the fox demon, "purification sutras!"

The fox demon snarls in pain as the sutras stick onto her fur, but it proves useless when she swipes it off with her tail.

"Mei, retrieve the Jade Moon," Momoka had what she needs…she could just leave but it also doesn't take much effort for her to bring down a measly kitsune.

"Yes, my lady!"

"I've had enough of _**you**_ , you low-life…"

From the sleeves of her hanfu, twin daggers fall into Momoka's hands as she flips into the air as if in the middle of a graceful dance. Yet her movements fleetingly becomes offensive as she draws the twin daggers down into a murderous angle tears through the pelt of the fox demon before the vixen can even react; all in the matter of seconds. The demon yelps in utter pain once her pelt is shredded with a blink of an eye.

" **CURSE YOU!** " She shrieks as she topples onto the floor, drowning in her own blood.

"Inuyasha! The jewel shards are in her forehead!" Kagome yells as she points towards the fox's helpless figure on the floor, still snarling in detests. Inuyasha however did not possess the swift grace Momoka possesses and before he can even step to act on it the nine-tails had already flipped into a back motion and slashed the shards out of the red vixen's forehead. The vixen screeches in misery as she deteriorates into ashes.

Momoka lands on her feet softly just as the three jewel shards fall into Kagome's hands.

Inuyasha balls his hands into a fist, "I could've done fine on my own!"

Momoka blinks and teases him with a guiltless expression, "but _you didn't_."

"Why you—!"

"Thank you Momoka-san, we couldn't have done it without you." Kagome smiles as she puts the three shards she just obtained into a little jar with the rest of her collection.

Shouts start to emerge throughout the castle, "what happened?! There must've been an attack!"

"One side of the residence has been torn down!"

"Report to the lord at once!"

"Protect the lord!"

Momoka look towards Inuyasha and his comrades, "we should leave right away…it would be troublesome to have to explain."

Kagome, Sango and Miroku nods as they prepare to flee the scene along with Momoka and Mei.

…

Now distance away from the castle the group of travellers along with the nine-tails and her companion stares at the glowing jade orb within the casket.

"So is that the real Jade Moon?" Shippo asks with curiosity as his wide emerald eyes are glued to the mystical orb in awe.

"I guess…we'll find out."

Momoka receives the orb into her hands as Mei opens the casket for her. It looked no different from the previous one she had seen—the realist in Momoka can only doubt her luck is out with this one too. However as she holds the radiant green and purple in her palms energy surges through her body as the jade pulsed in her palms. The warmth of the Jade Moon flows through her something she had never felt before…this is the bond between the nine-tailed fox and the heirloom.

" _This is it_ —This _**is**_ the Jade Moon."

"So…what are you going to do now?" Sango asks.

"I am going to return to the continent—"

"Wait…I know that scent—Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha looks in the direction his keen nose sense the scent of a newcomer.

...

 _Sesshoumaru…? That…Sesshoumaru?_

 _..._

Momoka blinks and looks towards the forest where a figure with long silky hair emerges from the shadows.

"Sesshoumaru…?" Momoka utters between her lips almost in a whisper as her clear silver eyes meet with a pair of golden—all the memories of the past flooding into her mind. The memories she had long preferred to close away.

His expression gave no indication of what is on his mind as a low evoking, "Momoka…" slips through _his_ lips.

 ** _[End of Chapter 04]_**

* * *

[Author's Note]

Please kindly review and favourite/follow if you like what you are reading! The support means a lot :) Please stay tuned for chapter 5 as Sesshoumaru finally crosses path with the heroine.


	5. Chapter 5

**05\. Among Those Days I**

* * *

 _Flashback_

" _Fu Qin_ , where are we going?" asks a girl among the appearance of twelve and the owner of a pair of shining silver eyes. Her dark raven hair tied into a simple hairstyle contrasted her fair skin, her cheeks slightly flushed pink and a red blossom shape marked her forehead. Her eyes were curious, her steps vivacious and lively. Her father who travelled beside her looked stern until he looks onto his little girl; warmness spreads onto his handsome face. His eyes were silver, long raven hair half secured into a topknot with a silver circlet and half flowing down his back. Father and daughter both shared the same elfin ears and content for each other's company.

"Your _Mu Qin_ wanted you to stay in the continent and learn from the elders."

"But you know how I rather travel with you, Fu Qin. Its no fun with Mu Qin and the elders, all they talk about are etiquettes and customs."

"Now, now etiquettes and customs you must learn. Do not be disrespectful towards your Mu Qin and the elders…the celestial status we obtain is what sets us apart from other great demons."

The young celestial nine-tails nods to her father's teaching with a pout "yes Fu Qin, your daughter understands."

"Good…Now be respectful to our hosts, they are the great dog demons of the Western lands—Your father has found ally in the great dog general, the dog general is a highly respectable demon."

"Yes Fu Qin." The young nine-tails replies almost too quickly. She will try to be on her best behavior but in the realm of deities and demons, she knows her clan is of utmost reverence—what can she do, she is born into honor. How can she not be proud? The nine-tailed jade fox clan is among the four most prestigious heavenly animals with formidable power and immeasurable amount of respect. Her mother and the elders dealt with the affairs of the heavenly court while her father and his army rules a great deal of the lands of the continent. They were feared, yet respected…

"The Inu no Taisho has a son, the two of you can get to know one another while the general and I deal with matters of the state." The male nine-tails pats his little girl's head, "his name is Sesshoumaru, I believe."

"… _Sesshoumaru?_ " Her curious silver eyes widens as they approach the estate of the Western lands.

* * *

In the Western lands the heat of the summer waves had just passed as the leaves of the willows and among other trees draped onto the ground, creating a beautiful masquerade of yellows, oranges and browns. The air filled with the sweetness of the rotting leaves…but a rather particular floral scent mixed in with nature's natural aroma. As the young aristocrat of flowing silver hair and impartial golden eyes seats next to his father of similar appearance on the tatami mat, he made his first movement since being seated; tilting his head curiously to take in a whiff of the smell of freshly grown peach blossoms—such oddity in the middle of fall.

The father looks towards his son, a young dog demon appearing of fourteen in human ages, although the boy inherited his eyes of golden he mainly took upon the looks from his mother; a blue crescent moon marking on his forehead, twin magenta stripes and eyelids lined in magenta as well. His son is going to grow up to be a dangerously beautiful man…beautiful and unbearably indifferent. Judging by how the young lord is now; sitting upon the tatami in utter silence for such a long period of time with obvious disinterest besides the quirk he _just_ took interest in—his son and him were destined to be at odds.

" _Sesshoumaru_."

"Yes, _Chichi-ue_."

The father-son both remains watchful of the morning autumn scenery beyond the veranda upon their sudden converse.

"Upon the arrival of Yong Li, his daughter will also join us. Please be on your best behavior. Your father's alliance is also _your_ alliance, Sesshoumaru."

"Yes, Chichi-ue." Although complying, the young Sesshoumaru scoffed. Those celestial nine-tailed foxes…all they were are over-glorified demons, in the end they were just serving beneath the dominance of the heavens with the title of a 'celestial'. They were so proud of their 'honor' yet ironically there they were always in turmoil upon the Nuwa goddess's dictations. So what if they have absolute dominance of the Southern continent? They were at most servants of the heavens. Nonetheless, The nine-tailed fox general Yong Li made a great ally with his father even through their heritage differences…the continental great demons are pushed back with Yong Li's support and the wandering ambitious great demons of the island were kept at bay by the great dog general.

"M'lord, your guests have arrived."

"Welcome them in."

"Yes, m'lord."

A few pairs of footsteps hums on the tatami mats, introducing the entrance of the visitors brought in by the servant of the estate who had informed the inu no taisho.

"I was not expecting you for another two days, Yong Li." The dog general stands up from his initial relaxed position, his son following suite. Sesshoumaru glanced over the immortal by the name Yong Li and then who he presumes to be his daughter. The girl had a pair of mystic silver eyes returning the observant look. The scent of the peach blossoms became more evident than before…the young dog demon realizing it is this immortal girl who retains this peculiar feature of naturally possessing such a scent. However, this scent did not make her easy to pinpoint—the smell of peach blossoms dispersed in a way where one cannot trace it to her. It was more like she is spreading the scent instead of smelling like it. Sesshoumaru could only stare curiously.

"There were important matters I had to discuss with you concerning the whereabouts of the Hyoga clan. I hope you don't mind my early visit, Touga." Yong Li explains, his forehead knitted at the mention of the clan of Mongol moth demons. The dog general had a look of understanding cross his features among the gradual expression of concern, "you are always welcomed Yong Li, do not take such to mind."

"You are too courteous, Touga." Yong Li replied, a smile in his silver eyes. The dog general glance between the girl and his long time ally of the continent; the young nine-tails did not look much like her father besides the mystic silver pools and the luscious raven tresses the nine-tailed foxes usually retain in their humanoid form. The young nine-tails has a marking while Yong Li does not. Her face is shaped into a beautiful heart while his is much more angular. Even the way she carries herself is very much unalike, the nine-tailed fox lord; a very talented and well-learned man, is most gracious even to his worst foes…the girl; her beautiful blinking expression never lets anyone less know just how prominent and proud she is of her bloodline. She looked naïve, unknowing…ignorant.

"What a beautiful flower. This must be your daughter, Yong Li. What is her name?" Touga gives a light smile to the young nine-tails who looked rather surprised for a moment before nodding and smiling towards him with acknowledgment.

"My name is _Tao Hua_ , dog general—"

Yong Li shot his daughter a disapproving glance and proceeds to cut her speech short, "Her name is _Tao Hua_. Please forgive my daughter for any _shortcomings_."

The girl pouts.

Touga chuckles, "and Tao Hua…what does your name mean in the continental language?"

The young nine-tails dipped her head politely this time and replies, "M'lord, Tao Hua means peach blossom."

"How befitting."

"And this—your son?" Yong Li asks as his silver eyes grazes over the image of the quiet young dog demon. The boy's expression did not change through their whole exchange—cold and aloof. Unlike his daughter he did not rush to utter a single word…He listened carefully and makes thorough observations of both him and his daughter.

"This is Sesshoumaru."

The boy's golden eyes did not shift towards a more interested prospect but he did finally speak a few words of respect as an acknowledgement. It however did not fall right with the daughter of the nine tailed fox lord…who is this _kid_ to be showing her father so little respect? She cannot stand him and that stone-Buddha face. She will show him…

…

Their father's have been busy in the studies for the past few days leaving both the dog demon boy and the nine tailed fox girl to—bond. The castle of the dog general was big enough for them to avoid each other as they choose to but a few run-ins were inevitable. They had gone by with Tao Hua pouting in annoyance at Sesshoumaru and ignoring each other but Tao Hua was not like her father and a rash child she is…all it took was a few more run-ins.

"Hey stone-face, I have had enough of you acting on your high horses."

Sesshoumaru stopped in his path in the middle of the corridor, his back still facing Tao Hua's determined look. To Tao Hua's dissatisfaction he silently continues on his way.

"Hey! I am talking to you— _Ooff_!"

He was fast, in a blink of an eye the dog demon boy had her neck grasped in his claws; her body threateningly pushed against to the wall. His golden eyes looked deeply into the widened pair of silver pools. Tao Hua did not expect him to possess such speed.

"Don't push your luck, _fox_ …" Sesshoumaru hissed, releasing Tao Hua from his grip. He did not spare the girl a second glance before continuing to leisurely pace down the direction he was heading.

Tao Hua rubs the area of her neck the son of the dog general had applied pressure to and pouted at his leaving form. "What a gentleman," she grumbles, deciding she would not pursue the matter this time. She had not thought it through this time around, who knew the quiet young dog demon would suddenly show such aggression …she must be tactful in their next encounter.

* * *

The great nine-tailed fox watches his little girl shroud through the garden the sounds of her accurate swings from the weapon in her hand. He had not wanted to confront her about her rash actions but the gossips among the servants about her encounter with the young lord of the Western lands has become a popular topic in the castle, he cannot not address it. Besides…She _is_ the one in the wrong.

"Tao Hua…you cannot be so imprudent. Have your mother and the elders not taught you well enough to be a lady? He is in every sense the young lord of this castle, we are visitors, _please_ be respectful…"

The girl swung the narrow _jian_ in her hands above her head and stepped back to rear it in the opposite direction of where her father stood. She jumped gracefully and swung it ground level and then twirled it back to a resting state, two fingers on the flat side of the jian. Although she stayed still in her station, the red tassel on the hilt swayed rigorously. Still stagnant, she spoke, " _ **he**_ is the disrespectful one."

Yong Li sighs, "Sometimes you remind me so much of your mother when she was young; always so impatient and full of pride. I can't help but wonder once in a while if you are _our_ daughter or _only her_ daughter."

Tao Hua couldn't help but think in her head, till this day her mother is still impatient and full of pride. That nine-tails rears around an absolute behavior around the clan and the heavens as if its nobody's business. That woman knew what she wants and what has to be done—sometimes to an extreme. Nothing meant more to that woman than the pride of the clan. For her father to be telling her how much she reminds him of her mother cannot possibly completely be a compliment.

"I must say—impressive." The low, steady voice of Touga emerges from a distance in the garden. Tao Hua looks over to see the great dog general and his son approaching her father and her. She exchanges a look with a pair of indifferent golden eyes before twirling her jian and transcending into a new stance with determination in her eyes. She'll show him…

" _In the dawn light,_ " Tao Hua begins with her eyes closed feeling her surrounding and her own movements as she twists her wrists into a full swing, " _I can't parse, my dreams from reality…_ " She dips into a low posture, transitioning from agile footwork to another as she penetrates the air with her jian. _"…In the moon's dull glow, those scattering blossoms don't belong to this world._ " She makes an effortless leap and then slices the air as if cutting through each imaginary petal before landing back onto her feet and outstretched into a stance with the jian above her head and pointed towards the young dog demon. Her silver eyes, once again locked onto his. Yet, his expression did not shift the slightest.

"Indeed one cannot expect less from the daughter of Yong Li, even words are of such elegance." Touga says as he lightly smiles upon the celestial fox child. She is a feisty girl…by the look in her determined eyes he knew she wasn't keen on letting his son go without setting things straight. Perhaps his regularly unsympathetic son just needs a little feistiness from this young nine-tails.

"You are too kind Touga. That is too much praise."

Touga chuckles, "I think we should finish our discussion from earlier, why don't we leave our children in each other's company?"

Yong Li nods and follows Touga away, but not without giving Tao Hua a strict glance. Both of the great lords left the garden, leaving the whisper of the willows between their glaring heirs.

"… _Can't parse, dreams from reality…_ " Sesshoumaru mocks, almost in a snort. Tao Hua narrows her eyes at the dog demon. "…You nine-tailed foxes really can't tell dreams from reality—thinking you are of such prestigious lineage but the reality is, _you are all no more than servants of the heaven_."

"What did you say you impudent mutt?!"

"You can't hear well enough, fox? Don't make me repeat myself." Sesshoumaru coolly snides back, feeding on Tao Hua's insulted reaction. He had hoped for her to fall deeper into her irritated state but to his disappointment she only ceases into a snarl.

"Here you are talking about my lineage as if you are of greatness. Let me remind you, all your blood carries is the line of demon dogs…and the greatness lies in your father who fought for it. _What have you done?_ All _**you**_ are is his son riding on his greatness."

"Wench!" The young dog demon hisses, as he appears in front of Tao Hua in a flash with his poisonous claws glowing and ready to inflict damage. Tao Hua narrowed her eyes as she barely blocks his attack with her jian. They struggle between Sesshoumaru's more advance strength and Tao Hua's sheer stubbornness from the sly maneuvering of a weapon against a hand. Tao Hua jumps back from being unable to hold up to the dog demon's strength.

"Don't run, coward." Sesshoumaru hisses, leaping forward.

Tao Hua tilts the hilt to reveal the edge of her jian, sizzling against the dripping poison of Sesshoumaru's claw. This time Sesshoumaru jumps back from the friction of the edge against his hand. He stops in his tracks and looks at his hand, now dripping with his blood. Of course the jian of a celestial fox cannot be an ordinary weapon. How could he be so foolish?

"Are you afraid to lose to a girl?" Tao Hua taunts with a smirk, triumphant with his withdrawal.

"Afraid…? Losing to you?" The young dog demon's eyes gleamed with amusement. When has he, Sesshoumaru, been afraid of anything? "What do you propose, _fox_?"

Tao Hua withdraws her jian behind her back, a smirk drawing on her lips.

"Lets see who is better…a mere dog demon or a celestial nine-tailed fox? Seven days later and no weapons...I wouldn't want to win with little dignity."

Sesshoumaru blinks; enveloped in a moment of his own silence. The light wind dances with his soft tresses of silver. He turns around and walks away…

Tao Hua grits her teeth— _ **is he cowardly declining?**_

…

" _Fukai Forest, sundown."_

* * *

For the past six days Tao Hua did not cross paths with Sesshoumaru. She was busy focusing on her own time to make a sure victory against that conceited son of the dog general. She had been preparing wisely for this seventh day, as her mother was not adamant on teaching her ways in combat she had to learn on her own the few tricks here and there. She wasn't entirely successful but she felt she has a good grip on her techniques, how can anything go wrong? She has the blood of the nine-tails running through her veins and these techniques were of the clan; ones passed down from nine-tailed fox generation to generation. Foxes are the animals of wiliness and deception—Tao Hua isn't about to let her ancestors down.

Garbed in her usual continental silk robes of white and pastel yellow the young nine-tailed jade fox treads the distance from the castle to the meeting place. The light winds were just picking up among the warm red glow of sundown but by the time she arrives into the deep of the forest the gusts were progressively more violent and the sun; faded behind the mountains that divided the horizon. Tao Hua crinkles her nose as the breezes weaving between the trees carries the scent of a certain dog demon to her attention.

"Your dog stench gives you away."

Tao Hua turns around to catch the stoic look of the young dog demon. The image of him is of refinement as the breezes tugs lightly at his silver locks and light, flowing garments. For a moment all there was is the whispers of the wind and the long hostile stares of the young fox and hound. It would seem like forever if it weren't for Sesshoumaru who leapt into a speedy first move, his golden eyes narrows.

"Don't be a sore loser _when you lose_ , fox."

"Tch." Tao Hua sneers. A gentleman he really is, that stupid dog.

A glowing agile whip comes hurtling towards her from above but before it comes close to hitting her the young nine-tails leaps forward and turns back to look at Sesshoumaru's elegant form as he lands effortlessly where she had been standing.

" _What's the matter fox? Scared?_ " It seems as if his expression doesn't change much, but if was definitely a sneer Tao Hua caught as he spoke. He did not wait for her to make a move before he went in for the next lash. Tao Hua jumps back and lands on a nearby branch of a tree. She focuses her energy into the palms of her hands and casts the glowing lilac energy balls towards the dog demon. He did not seem the least fazed as he darts past all of them and holds out his other claw to reveal glowing green poison oozing from it.

The young nine-tails smirks as she waves her long white silk sleeve over herself, Sesshoumaru's eyes widen a little as she disappears from right under his nose. He tries to focus his senses to locate the nine-tails but her distinctive smell of peach blossoms masked the entirety of the forest smells—he was used to being in control but with the nine-tails trickeries it proves difficult for him to make this an easy victory. She had too many tricks up her sleeves for his liking. She must have known she would not be able to defeat him with bare strength alone…

"Don't look so confused—I'm right here!"

Sesshoumaru turns around just in time to block the glowing lilac energy directed towards his back with his glowing green claw. The energy flow from the two rivals repels against each other and pushes the two younglings back forcefully.

They were not discouraged by the repellent as they again and again hurtle at each other in full force, hoping to overpower the other with their own. Unfortunately Tao Hua was tiring from the constant collision and being thrown back…She had to think fast, something she can do to sidetrack the dumb dog.

That's it!

She pauses in her movement and taps her blossom marking with her index and middle finger, immediately dispersing energy into the surrounding. Sesshoumaru who was plunging towards her halts in his steps and narrows his eyes of golden in misbelief as the one Tao Hua multiplies to two…then four…then eight…

His eyes must be tricking him.

"With my natural scent you wouldn't be able to figure out which one is the primary me…Admit defeat, _Sesshoumaru_."

"Shut up, fox. You talk too much."

He attempted guesses and attacked each figure in hopes to be able to tell the real and the fakes apart, but they were equally realistic and attacks back with full force. As he turns around all eight figures of the nine-tails were coming at him, ready to end this little competition.

If he can't figure out the source with attacking one at a time…Sesshoumaru locates the eight figures in his swift observation… _He will have to get them all at once_. He spirals from his initial spot, the whip of his claws syncs into the spin and velocity of his rapid and efficient movement.

"W-wait, do you smell that…?" Tao Hua has her attention distracted from something else outside of their battle. She looks upon a direction with anxiety…He couldn't stop his attack…

" _Ahhh-Ughhhhhh!_ "

His whip collides with the eight forms of Tao Hua, knocking the illusions into disappearance and the real one flung brutally against the trunk of a tree. Sesshoumaru looked upon her with a furrowed temple…She could have at least blocked some of it if it weren't for her sudden divided attention. What was it that caused her to make such a big mistake?

He felt unsettled as he watches her struggle to her feet—Legs wobbling, as if a newborn fawn.

"I-i-imposter…?" She gurgles helplessly, pointing towards the direction she senses from.

Sesshoumaru looks upon the direction in frustration…the smell of peach blossoms still masked his sense of smell. However his confusion did not last long as a low cackle made its way through the forest and a demoness with ice white hair gradually appears behind the shade of the many trees. The sinister in her expression and voice sent chills throughout the forest.

"How cute, two little pups: a fox and a puppy…" The white haired demoness continues to mock at the two younglings. She seemed excited with the image of the helpless hurt one that just toppled to the floor. The look of stubbornness and determination did not waver from the fox child's face. It is like the fox child is so alert from the arrival of an enemy she had forgotten the pitiful state she is in.

"Who are you? And what are you doing here?" Sesshoumaru growls; unsettled by this unknown demon woman.

"Aww…The little puppy barks." She cooes.

"Answer me, wench."

"She's a cat…" Tao Hua stifles, her expression wincing with pain as she finally notices the damaging impact caused across her chest.

Sesshoumaru shoots her a glare. He would have been able to figure that out on his own if it weren't for her masking floral aroma.

"A _panther_ , actually..." The white haired demoness corrects as she closes in on the two children of the great demon lords. Sesshoumaru shuffles back cautiously. He knows this panther is certainly up to no good here, snooping around in the Western lands so late into the day. The crescent of the moon is appearing…the stars were emerging.

"…Since I am going to have to kill the two of you anyways, I guess it won't hurt to tell you. I am _Toran_ of the panther demon tribe. We plan to take the lands of the West upon ourselves," She laughs at the two pup's darkening expressions, "any last words before I slay you?"

"A lone cat demon sleuthing around other peoples' lands. Have you no shame?" Tao Hua snarls, as she finally gets to her feet, ready to put up a fight.

"A panther—"

"I don't care what you are."

The panther demoness smirks although her annoyance fails to be concealed, "well I guess I will have to let my actions do the talking…I like your bravery little fox pup, I will just have to deal with you first!" An icicle spear appears in her hands as she hurtles through the forest ominously towards the young nine-tails. Tao Hua stances herself in preparation and collects her fox energy into her claws. Just when she thought her and the panther demon were going to collide a figure leaps in front of her, sparing with the panther demon instead.

"Sesshoumaru…!" Tao Hua gasps. She had not expected him to leap in front of her. He put up a stance even though the panther demon woman towers over him.

"These lands of the West are my father's…I will fend off any wretch that dares to intrude. Leave the fox out of it, she has nothing to do with this."

The panther demoness cackles sarcastically, "how _touching_."

Sesshoumaru whips at the panther, vehement and unforgiving. The panther blocks the whips steadily as she backs away from his long range as a pose to her short-range spear. She jeers, using her free hand to send a barrage of ice daggers at her young opponent. Just before it collides with the young dog demon, purple fox energy enveloped daggers throttles pass from the opposite direction of the incoming and blocks Toran's attack.

"Damn you!" Toran growls as she sends a larger barrage of ice daggers, this time directed towards the young nine-tails.

"Stay out of this, fox!" Sesshoumaru growls just as Tao Hua scarcely sends another barrage of her own daggers towards Toran in time. Sesshoumaru observes as Toran slowly reveals her annoyance in the way she aggressively reciprocates the nine-tails' attacks. An opening…

Sesshoumaru whips at Toran from behind and sends her flying in the opposing direction she was about the dash towards Tao Hua, who is now kneeling in huffs on the floor. Toran's eyes widen in surprise as she crashes into a couple of trees before faltering at the foot of one.

"Tch. Children…I don't have time to play with you!" She snarls as she gets to her feet and disappears into a swirl of her own ice storm.

…And then the forest is silent…

…The glow of the moon now basking and bright…

…To the ever deepening night…

"She's gone." Tao Hua whispers. That Toran was talking so big, yet in the end she went running with her tail between her legs.

"Lets go…I need to report back to chichi-ue." Sesshoumaru states as he walks past Tao Hua who just staggered to her feet. She could not see his expression but she felt he had lost the initial hostility towards her in his voice.

" _W-wait_ —Why did you save me?"

He was already distances away from her, but he paused in his steps. The casting of the moon glow making his back view almost glisten.

" _I did not save you_. You saved yourself."

"…But you could have just left her to finish me." He could have done a lot less. From a fox's point of a view, an opportunist…if he had not cared for her livelihood he had done it all wrong.

It seemed like a long pause again as a pending response hung in the brisk night air.

…

"Simply because chichi-ue's allies—are my allies."

Tao Hua furrows her brows, crinkling the blossom marking on her forehead as she watches Sesshoumaru's form of him starting on his way back to the castle again.

 _Allies?_

 _He said allies?_

 _So he now thought of her as an ally?_

 _..._

"Don't fall behind… _Momoka_."

Tao Hua crinkles her nose, suddenly snapped out of her chain of thoughts. _What did he just call her? Momoka?_

The young nine-tails stumbles forward, "you can't just go around changing peoples' names."

…

"I did not. You are simply, _Momoka_ , to _I_ , Sesshoumaru."

 **[ _End of Chapter 05_ ]**

* * *

 _Fu Qin - a respectful way to call, father in mandarin Chinese._

 _Mu Qin - the respectful term for mother in mandarin Chinese._

 _Chichi-ue - the most respectful way for father, in Japanese._

 _Jian - a double-edged straight sword of the continent._

[Author's Note]

Here is chapter five. I had been editing it with difficulty because I've been drifting into sleep between every sentence. I am so tired from getting up early to day but I still really wanted to post this on my day off. Please follow/favourite and write me reviews if you enjoy what you are reading!


	6. Chapter 6

**06\. Among Those Days II: Budding**

* * *

 _Flashback_

After their little incident in the forest the two heirs had agreed on keeping it between them. Running out into the deep forest at sundown was already at fault with their fathers, but running out into the deep forest to battle through their differences will most definitely earn them an earful and who knows what more punishment added to the list? Besides, that panther demon they had already dealt with so there isn't necessity to report to their fathers.

' _Stomp the grass to scare the snake._

 _To do something unaimed but spectacular and provoke a response from the enemy, thereby giving away his intentions, plans, position or just to taunt him.'_

She looked up from the solid characters of her book. Her curious eyes made it no mystery what her mind is focused on and her lips pursed in slight disapproval and utmost uncertainty. She usually would be more occupied on her books, her favourite: The Thirty-Six Stratagems…but because a certain dog demon so happen to be sharing the study room space—the subject matter changed. He sat at the opposite end closer to the veranda indulged in his own silence. The slight tousles of his silver tresses framed his structured jaw as his uncaring eyes scanned into the garden.

"Its rude to stare…"

" _Well then_ , you can just think that I am looking upon you with admiration. _The mind is only a matter of perception._ "

Sesshomaru lowered his gaze and side eyes the continental nine-tails who had travelled with her father, Yong Li, the celestial nine-tails of the Jade Fox clan, to the Western lands in an ally with his father. Her unfazed silver eyes caught his gaze yet did not falter. Strange girl. She is always wanting the last word and always trying to be so damn witty with her tongue. He did not feel the need to argue…to win with a few words meant nothing to him—besides the look of self-satisfaction she has on her face when she thinks she had won, he found to some sort of amusement. It was no news in the Western estates of the dog general that the two young heirs of the dog and fox respectively were at bitter odds, but as of recently the ambience has slightly taken an interesting change…

"Cat caught your tongue?" Tao Hua prods, smirking ear to ear. Sesshomaru tends to fall into a silent stare, his face stoic but Tao Hua had caught on to what seems to be his difficult expression. Cat did not catch his tongue. She did. Tao Hua picks up from where she left off from the book with her usual smugness.

Sesshomaru got up from his sitting position and leapt from the veranda into the garden. Leaving Tao Hua behind who took notice to it immediately and peeked up from her book. For the afternoon, finishing off on _chapter three: attacking stratagems_ will be a stretch. More so, she had actually accidentally just ' _stomped the grass to scare the snake'_ and instead of having the opposing side's intentions revealed, she had made an imprudent act and chased away her source of amusement. Tao Hua sighed and put down her book. Her steps led its way to the veranda and she looks around the garden to pinpoint the silver hair among the greens, the reds, pinks and blues.

…

Sesshomaru stared into the pond of swimming koi fishes. His eyes followed their darting movements and graceful twirls as they swam in circles, among circles, among circles—unable to escape the cycle. How pathetic…having other's control the outcome of your fate, he would never let anyone tell him what to do or influence his choices. He lives for himself and himself only.

In the reflection of the pond, the fox girl with the beautiful head of silk stares at him. Her sparkling silver eyes fails to be dulled from just being part of a reflection, always so self-content. He can only wonder what does she want now? While in her proximity all she wants to do it seems is to argue and win arguments, when he leaves she follows…what an utter pain.

"Sorry…I am not very good at making—friends."

"We are not _friends_."

"We _are_ friend. If our fathers are allies, than we are allies. You said so yourself." Tao Hua bites back and twirls into a defensive stance with clenched fists, disrupting Sesshomaru from viewing the koi fishes in the pond. His faraway stare into the pond did not falter from her sudden erratic motion, instead under her intense stare he slowly moved his gaze onto her. He looks the age of a fourteen-year-old boy but exudes such maturity and regal stature far beyond his age.

"…Foolish…"

Tao Hua's hairpin of a cluster of blue jade butterflies jingled as she shook her head into a look of displeasure, "what did you say?!"

"I said _foolish_. Allies does not mean friends. We simply have common benefits or are both benefactors from the alliance. Nothing more."

"Well—Like I said, _the mind is only a matter of perception._ "

"Then perceive whatever you want to perceive, fox. We _are not_ friends."

The two young heirs stared down each other in the tranquility of the garden, their tension almost poetic among the first bloom of the flowers, the chirping of the newly born songbirds and the emerging blue and yellow butterflies.

* * *

"From the north the panther tribe are collecting their efforts to make a move down south to us. From the news I have collected, it seems they are trying to move through the west to the east and conquer the demons. Nearing the plains of Musashi Ryukotsusei the dragon demon is making his way to terrorize the plains. My lands and people will be affected by his disruption…" The dog general of the Western lands sat in his studies with his ally of the mainland, fox deity of the nine tailed fox jade clan, Yong Li. There were plenty of upcoming disagreements from each and every direction. Eliminating Hyoga of the Mongols was only the beginning of their troubles. The panther king and the panthers although were not at par with them when it came to power, they made up with their stealth and slyness. Ryukotsusei on the other hand is pure brute strength; even they might need to be a little more cautious about. "…Either way with my efforts alone I can still keep both parties at bay. The turmoil among the continent is no laughing matter. If this goes on as it is, the heavens might fall."

Yong Li exchanged an understanding glance with Touga, " the five-clawed dragon clan will not let us off easily, they are going to plan every means to have the nine-tail fox clan fall from Nuwa's favor. It is only a matter of time. With the way the elders of the clan and my wife deal with things I can only predict things will get worse."

Touga chuckled, "Your wife, she really takes matters into her reins doesn't she? I can see that in your daughter. Headstrong and determined."

Yong Li slightly shakes his head, " _Ye Ju_ is sometimes too passionate, and too involved she works up everyone around her. She cannot lose. She cannot lose pride. I do not wish my daughter to lead the same road as her mother."

"At the least, your lady is too passionate…Sesshomaru's mother, tends to devoid herself of all feelings."

Yong Li smiles, "We can only accept them as they are."

Touga lets out another chuckle, "You are such an understanding man. My friend, for the time being I can deal with the circumstances here. You should return and assist your clan before matters worsen."

Yong Li lowered his head in a thought before he nodded in agreement. Touga had no intentions to exaggerate when he said the heavens might fall with the growing divergence between the dragons and the foxes. Unfortunately it starts with the Nuwa goddess's reliance on the nine-tailed foxes to do her dirty work and it ends with the dragons believing the foxes are conniving individuals only seeking for benefits and results all matters to ruthless actions.

"I will return once the situation turns towards a better outlook."

* * *

These years round he had tried to distant himself from the estates. Sure he had been very involved in each and every one of the battles among the West but he busied himself enough he hadn't need to engage in matters that had to do anything with the likes of his father's new human pet. Knowing how he is, the Inu no taisho let him come and go as he pleases but today in particular he made it clear he, Sesshomaru had to be apparent at the estate. In his loose garment of white and black armor he made himself at home sitting at the door ledge in view of the crescent moon. He closed his eyes momentarily as he felt the comfort of the gentle night breeze. A sudden draft of a distinct smell of peach blossoms caused him to open his heavily lash laced eyes and turn his head towards the fragrant air.

" _Missed me…old friend_?"

Beyond the opened room, stood someone he can barely recognize sauntering over through the veranda. Dressed in white in flights of red and pink, her garment flowed after her as if a ' _celestial_ ' ascends beyond a title and bestows effortless grace. Her long black quilt of silk hair draped past her hip and intricately symmetrically arranged where two clusters of jade peach blossoms and pearls decorated on each side of her head. They jingle softly into a song as she moved. As she stood in front of Sesshomaru with the moonlight illuminating her complexion, her blossoming into a young lady of fifteen is recognized as to her ignorant twelve-year-old self.

"What are you doing here?"

Tao Hua leaned in and smiles at an expressionless Sesshoumaru, "now, now, that is not how you greet your guest, now is it?" The handsome young dog demon stared back at the young fox's glowing flirtatious face…like all foxes she was using one of her best weapons—charm. However, nothing really fazes him.

" _What are you doing here?_ "

Her porcelain, angelic face fell into a pout, "you just never grew out of being no fun, have you? Fu Qin and I are back to assist."

Sesshomaru furrowed his perfect brows, is this why his father told him to visit the estate tonight…over such triviality?

"We do not need your assistance, I, Sesshomaru am capable of handling all matters."

Tao Hua watched the young man in front of her. It was if he grew even more stoic, even colder, even more distant than before…if it were even possible. Something must have happened. It lit up the curious part of her, whereas before she would only see that he is acting like a stubborn and hostile individual. She had also never thought of it much before and frankly she has seen a lot of beautiful people…but this dog demon, she felt how frighteningly beautiful he is—like the clean cut of an honorable sword on bamboo. Enticing. Oddly satisfying. She couldn't help but stare.

" _I am sure you are_ …Sesshomaru."

"Sesshomaru, I believe you have manners for our guests?" Touga's voice rumbled as he made everyone aware of his entrance. Following behind him is Yong Li, both as if they never aged a day from a century and a half ago.

"Yes, chichi-ue." He replies monotonously.

Tao Hua sat next to her father as their meeting commenced.

"Thank you for joining us again, Yong Li, Tao Hua …With this visit, we are on the brink of battle with Ryukotsusei and the panther tribe. We are hoping to have these enemies dealt with as soon as possible as they are terrorizing through the musashi plains and western borders. It is requiring a bit of our effort due to having two enemy fronts..."

"With Ryukotsusei we can think strategically between us Touga, I am sure since our children have matured they can effectively deal with the panther tribe. It might as well be a learning curve for them." Yong Li continued. Tao Hua can see Sesshomaru scoff at the mention of a 'learning curve'. For sure, he probably does have more experience on the battlefield than her, but she never berates her own instincts as to her inexperience. If they are doing this together, he will have to be a little more compromising. Then again…it isn't like they haven't dealt with the panther demon tribe together before.

Sesshomaru gets up from his position by the door; he turns his head back to stare straight at Tao Hua from his motion towards exiting.

"We leave first thing, tomorrow."

He then disappears into the night, without a trace.

"I apologize for my son…" Touga sighed before recovering into a smile, "…We have been distant."

"There is no need for the apology." Yong Li replied, unfazed and understanding of the situation.

"Tao Hua, I will have to inconvenient you."

Tao Hua looked away from where Sesshomaru had left and smiles at Touga, "not at all general." She wasn't going to walk in to rein a hostile wild dog. She knew better than to stir the pot like she used to. She is determined to return with a docile puppy. This was the biggest challenge yet…and it sounds rather entertaining.

* * *

Sure enough, first thing in the morning they were to head up northeast towards the panther tribe. Sesshomaru spared no time for nonsense.

Tao Hua watches him the whole way as they walked through bamboo groves to grass fields; the journey was so quiet…there was nothing else for her to do.

"So what's the plan?"

Tao Hua is replied with silence. She sighed. No harm in trying again.

"Sesshomaru, what is the plan?"

Silence.

"Are you _ignoring_ me?"

Silence.

Tao Hua sighed and blocks Sesshomaru's passage to walk further. Hands on her hips.

"I am asking you what the plan is."

He exchanged his same stoic look with her slightly haughty gaze and says, "There is no plan." Then proceeds to walk past her.

"Wait, so we are going to walk in there and think we will come out victorious?" Tao Hua ran to catch up behind him.

"… _I will be victorious_."

Panther demons are known to be calculative and wily like cats, there is no way an open attack will be as easy as imagined. For all Tao Hua knew, the panthers were probably already calculating ten steps ahead of them in this situation. They can very much so be walking into an enemy trap at any given time.

"Look Sesshomaru, if we are allies and working in this together we need to have a mutual understanding of what is going on. This isn't an _'I'_ situation it is a _'we'_ situation."

"I work _alone_. _You_ are simply tagging along."

Tao Hua stopped in her tracks. This proves to be more difficult than she imagined. She knows he is not a warm, welcoming person to start with…but something must have happened for him to act so much more bitter. He would never dare to show his idealized father disrespect before…but this time around he did not seem cautious. Everything is just business to him. Its as if he has something to prove.

"I thought we are allies. You said we are."

Although it was established before that they were not friends. Deep down Tao Hua did believe they had started a friendship.

Sesshomaru paused in his step, his silver hair flowing and glistening from the setting sun.

"You thought wrong."

By nightfall, Sesshomaru and Tao Hua continue on their silent journey. In the dead of a bamboo forest, the stars look even brighter and clearer than usual. Tao Hua trudges behind Sesshomaru as they make their way through the eerily peaceful grove. She suddenly stops in her tracks for a moment, her heart pounds in a sudden grave instinct.

"Wait…Sesshomaru stop. Something isn't right—" Before she can even finish almost over four hundred panther demons explodes out from under the ground and penetrates forward towards them viciously. Tao Hua immediately pulls out her combat daggers, just quick enough to deflect two consecutive blows.

"Got you this time!" cackles a shrill female voice as a fire mass starts the forest aflame. From the corner of her eye, Tao Hua can see Sesshomaru fighting off a few of the demons in quick effortless swoops while he tries to land damage on who she recognizes to be the ice panther, Toran.

"Well, looky, looky here. Not only do we have young Sesshomaru but we have the young fox joining us as well. It feels like it was just _yesterday_."

Tao Hua slashes through two more panther demons before bolting towards Toran with menace, "continue blabbing and I will make sure you won't see _tomorrow_!"

" _ugh, ugh, ugh…_ your opponent is me. Little foxy." A short red headed panther demoness emerges with more fireballs aiming at Tao Hua. Barely dodging it, she throws a mass of lethal blade energy towards the petite red head panther demoness. However it misses and slashes down a row of bamboos.

"Karan, don't go easy on her. She was such an annoying little brat last time."

Trying to keep herself at bay from the incoming attacks, Tao Hua watches as a panther demoness with long red hair wearing a pink and green kimono and a big bulky male panther demon with dark hair gang up on Sesshomaru along with Toran.

Tao Hua hisses in pain as a bolt of fire hits her in the arm. She slices off her outer cloth of silk in an effort to save it from burning through and losing her under piece of garment.

" **I told you to pay attention to me!** "

Ignoring Karan she continues to advance towards Sesshomaru and fighting her way through the other demons. Sesshomaru had his energy whip, lashing tens of the smaller demons into pieces at a time. Toran, Shunran and Shuran had no mercy as they respectively attacked with thunderbolts, multiplying illusions and ice daggers. Just when Tao Hua though Sesshomaru can handle himself, through his confusion from Shunran's illusion Toran landed a vital attack with a ice dagger through his chest. He grunted out in pain as he whips at her. Missing.

Without a second thought Tao Hua catches Karan off guard as she turns around and abandons her dagger by throwing it to impale Karan to a bamboo tree. Unlike an ordinary dagger, the nine-tail infused energy heirloom sealed her to the tree as she screeches in agony.

"The little fox puts up more of a fight than we thought." Toran teases as her ice dagger transforms into a spear. Shuran throws a barrage of lightening towards Tao Hua and successfully disarms her on the floor. She winces in pain as she tries to crawl to her feet. The only way to come out victorious in this is to flee first. Although Sesshomaru did not show it on his face, the attack landed by Toran took a toll on him. His speed lacked the same sharpness and tact as to when he started out. To his disappointment he also is not able to fully transform into his true form yet therefore his only solution is to fight through with his advanced humanoid skills. His speed continues to wear down as Toran manages to slash him a few more times. Although the smaller demons were easy to handle, it wasn't a fair fight.

Tao Hua got to her feet to avoid the bolts of thunder coming at her. Before sending a barrage of purple energy balls towards Shuran. Through her dash towards Sesshomaru she created a few illusions of herself to generate confusion for the panthers as Sesshomaru lands a devastating whip on Shunran and sends her flying in a bloody mess and a piercing cry.

"We have to go and quick." Tao Hua huffs beside Sesshomaru as her tattered body leans behind him for support. Raising her remaining dagger in front of her in defense just as a few more small panther demons came at her.

"Hang on to me." Sesshomaru says, nodding in agreement. From the corner of her eye she can see Toran making her advances towards them. Just when Sesshomaru is prepared to make his dash into an escape Tao Hua grasps onto his mokomoko and turns to cradle her body against his backside as a barrage of daggers meant for Sesshomaru hits her. She chokes out a pool of blood as Sesshomaru makes his vigorous dash away from the bamboo grove at lightning speed with the last spurt of his strength. Tao Hua tries at the best of her current effort to hang on but her own grip was giving on her. This was beyond what she had ever fought like before. Those panther demons intended for the trap to exterminate and kill.

As the night breeze felt violent against her wounds Tao Hua felt herself slip way and …let go.

…

"…Momoka!"

…

Sesshomaru carries the limp body of the young celestial nine-tails in his arms. They were both in damaged states and needs care right away. More so the slim limp figure in his arms…beyond tattered from her original state when he saw her gracefully sauntering towards him with a mischievous little smile. Now she was burned and completely matted in blood. If only he was able to transform into his true form then…If only…He would then finish them off so quickly. He gritted his teeth in resentment at the thought of giving Toran satisfaction of seeing him in a wounded state. Seeing him in a fleeing state…

How could he not catch on to their plan earlier on? He had both of them falling right into their trap because of his misjudgment.

He growls under his breath as a thick cloud of apprehensive thoughts circles his mind.

He treads towards Mount Kiyome where his father had told him about the hot springs of healing is located. Thankfully they were near the area. He will not report to his father with a casualty of his ally's daughter over his head. **He will not.**

He looks down at her peaceful expression and lets out a sullen sigh. She wanted a plan…

Sesshomaru treads into the caves, as the dense smell of sulfur begins to grow stronger and stronger. The cave's walls glows an ethereal blue as he travels deeper and deeper into the cave and soon arrives at a large pool of azure water behind a rounded stonewall.

' _I thought we are allies. You said we are.'_

The young inu daiyokai follows the natural stone steps down into the glowing azure water with Tao Hua held in a bridal position. Her matted black silk hair fans out in the water and gradually bits of crimson disperse into the liquid.

* * *

Tao Hua groans as she feels the intense aches in her body, she bats her lashes as she groggily pinch her eyes open. She lifts her heavy pale arm up letting steaming drips of water slide from her fingertips and causing her to furrow in a state of confusion. Where is she? What happened to her?

From a distance she can make out a broad figure with draping silver hair…his pale upper back, bare and dripping with steaming water. He turns his head to look back at her nonchalant as ever.

"You are awake."

Tao Hua's silver eyes stare into the young demon's deep pool of gold. In her groggy mindset they were almost drawing her in, enticing her…hypnotizing her.

"Did I pass out?" She croaks as she adjusts herself in the water, satisfied with the effect it had on her body. Although the wounds were still there and aching, she was no longer bleeding and faint.

"It couldn't be helped. You took a lot of damage…" Sesshomaru replied, making his way towards her. She tilts her head with a smirk as she plays with the water at her fingertips. Was he justifying her sign of weakness for her? How amusing…

"…These springs are within the Mount Kiyome, they will help us with our healing while we come up with a plan." He finishes, as he looks into the distance.

Plan?

Was this his way of saying he was wrong? Did he feel regretful for what happened to her?

"Sesshomaru…" Tao Hua grazes her fingers across his fair arm. His gaze falls on her again as she continues to speak, "…I admit I am lacking in battle but I am not a tag-a-long nor am I a liability."

A long silence immerses the two younglings. Their intense gaze refusing to break away.

"I know…" His low voice rung, cutting the intensity but not his gaze, "…so stop trying to pull heroics—it is not needed." She knew he was referring to her latching onto him from the back and taking the blows whereas she could have easily held on from the front and stayed unharmed.

She lifted her perfect willow brow and leans in as close as possible, their nose would have touched if it were not for the evident height difference. She tilts her head and chuckles.

"Have you forgotten? _I am a fox._ If I did not do as I did, my chances of survival would have been much lower if you had taken the hit and surely would not have the amount of energy to play out our escape. I know my facts Sesshomaru and I choose to play my cards strategically…" Tao Hua watches Sesshomaru's blank expression as she continues, amusement brimming her face, "…Right about now, Karan is still brutally and securely impaled in the forest with my nine treasure dagger, sadly lost but is serving its purpose. Then there is the egoistic mind of Toran and her other little minions who witnessed how awfully helpless and at the brink of death I was as you dashed away with my tattered body on your back…they must be thinking they will have a sure win when they find us—" her devious smirk slowly morphs into an appearance of wide innocent brimming hopeful eyes, "— _The mind is only a matter of perception_ …right?"

His facial expression may seem as stoic as always, but the way she saw his eyes widen the slightest she knew she had enlightened something in his mind.

* * *

 _Ye Ju – Momoka's mother's name, meaning night chrysanthemum in mandarin chinese._

[Author's Note]

It has been awhile since I updated, my apologies to my readers who has been following me. It took me awhile to collect my thoughts and figure out the direction I want the story to go...most importantly, working out properly. I really want to be able to have the character development transitions to be natural. Might I say Sesshomaru is such a difficult one…but just oh so interesting to portray. Please do send me lots of reviews as I do want feedback on how readers are perceiving the story. I did come back having an appetite to write this because I thought there was a lack of original characters like Momoka. I really want to be able to bring a character like her to readers and have them experience her transitions and journey. Thank you all for reading chapter 6, please review/follow/favorite!


End file.
